


Taking Charge

by firefright, Skalidra



Series: It's the Challenge of Our Lives (and We Don't Want to Fight) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civilian Jason Todd, Dom/sub, Intersex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra
Summary: Jason has a strict policy when it comes to his clients: no surprises. But there's one, Slade Wilson, who always seems to delight in pushing his boundaries. Never more so than when, on what should be an ordinary appointment, he brings along his partner, Dick Grayson, without calling ahead. One alpha at a time Jason can handle, but two? That might take a little more work.





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, the idea of omega!Jason as a dominatrix entered Skali and Fire's heads, and since that vision would not leave us until we wrote the damn thing, here it is for all you to enjoy! This fic is the monster we never expected, but we do hope you like reading it.

Jason opens the door, leaning against the frame to block the entry as he looks out, and slightly up. Slade, as expected, as paid for. Just slightly taller than him, even now with all the height of the heels making him taller than just about every alpha out there. Not all, but most.

He gives an inviting, wicked smile and steps back, getting out of the way and making room for Slade to echo his smile and step forward. Except that he glances back and says, "Come on," instead, and Jason raises an eyebrow as a second alpha — by the smell — follows Slade in with a bit of hesitance.

Significantly smaller; Jason would say a couple inches under six feet, if he had to guess. Black hair slightly shorter than the length Slade's is cut, brilliant blue eyes, handsome face. With the broader shoulders and trimmed waist, he's maybe one of the more handsome alphas Jason's had the pleasure of seeing. If that's what he's here for.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing a guest," he says to Slade, tilting his head and crossing his arms inside the leather jacket he's wearing over the rest of his outfit. A gift from Slade, several visits ago. He's still using it to preserve the 'mystery,' and because Slade gets a little possessive flare in his eye every time he sees it. "I'm not a fan of surprises, Slade."

"Apologies," Slade says, without sounding like he means it at all. He leans in, and Jason lets him brush lips over his jaw. He knows better than to go higher, or lower, without invitation. "This is—”

"John," the other alpha interrupts, sounding a bit uncomfortable and clearly lying.

"Dick," Slade finishes, with a smile. "He hasn't done this before."

Jason hums, watching the byplay with idle interest. "I charge more for two, Slade." He turns his head to meet Slade's eye, smiles with a little too much teeth to be friendly. Slade won't take offense. "Being pretty doesn't get you freebies."

Slade smiles right back, doesn't reach out to touch him. "I would never presume that. This is for him, if that's alright. I'm just here to watch."

"Yeah?" He steps away, turning his attention to Slade's guest, 'Dick.' The click of his heels on the wood floor draws the alpha's attention, pulling his gaze sharply down and making him take in a sharp breath. Jason turns his foot to show off the heel on the next step, then continues his path to walk a tight circle around the alpha. He doesn't grin when those shoulders, under the tight stretch of a blue shirt, shudder, but he wants to.

"He'll behave himself," Slade promises. "He's more of a gentleman than I am, even."

Jason lifts his gaze, standing just a foot or so off Dick's right shoulder as Slade moves closer. "That right? Is he like you in other ways, or…?"

Slade's smile turns predatory, and Dick is still right up to when Slade's hand comes forward and grips his neck, tilting his head up and pulling him into a hard kiss. Jason can't and doesn't pretend that the sight doesn't stir his cock a bit. Slade kisses to possess in a way that Jason rarely lets him, and Dick meets it with teeth for a couple moments before giving under the demand. So, that's a partnership. Two alphas; not rare, but not common.

"More or less," Slade says when he pulls back, when Dick is leaning into his touch, mouth parted and neck still bent back.

Jason looks at the way that Dick shakes off the feeling, but doesn't pull against the grip Slade keeps on the side of his neck, and lets the behavior fall into the patterns he knows. Oh, this alpha isn't like Slade at all, no matter what he's saying. This alpha, if he's judging it right, gets off on being pushed around. Otherwise he'd never be in a relationship with someone like Slade, who Jason has more experience with. Slade gives where it suits him, but nowhere else.

He steps around Dick's shoulder, coming up to stand beside him. Slade gives him nearly his full attention; that's something Jason's always liked about him. "Only because I like you," Jason grants, with a note of warning to his voice. "Don't spring something like this on me again, Slade."

Slade dips his head in acquiescence, and lets go of Dick. Jason turns his attention to the new alpha.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them honestly. Clear?" Dick still looks a bit wary, but he nods too. "Good. You haven't visited any sort of professional before?"

"No," Slade answers for him, and Jason flashes him a narrowed-eye look.

"Is it just the submission, or do you enjoy pain too?"

Dick flushes, and Slade chuckles, reaching out to graze knuckles down the side of Dick's throat. He shudders. "Oh, he likes pain."

"Slade," Jason snaps, turning to look at him, "I want to hear the answers from _him_. Be quiet, or wait in the bedroom till we're done. Am I understood?"

From the corner of his eye, Jason can see how Dick's eyes have gone wide. He doesn't take his gaze off of Slade's, doesn't give an inch in the face of potential anger. Slade's never crossed lines with him yet, and maybe he hasn't gone toe to toe with any more dangerous alphas — he has suspicions of what exactly it is that Slade does for 'work' — but he's never run into one he couldn't face down or physically back off.

Slade gives easier than most of the alphas that challenge him. "Understood," he says, with a small smirk but lowered eyes. It's as much submission as he'll ever get from Slade. "My apologies, Jason. I'll wait in the other room."

Jason keeps his gaze on Slade as he leaves, back straight and the furthest thing from cowed; he wouldn't expect anything less. Slade knows the way, easing into the room — not actually his bedroom, but it has a bed in it so that's what he calls it to make it feel more personal to clients — and then shutting the door to leave them alone. Only then does Jason turn his attention back to Dick, letting his arms come uncrossed to brace his hands on his hips instead. The alpha's maybe a bit older than him; a year or two. Tight blue shirt and jeans, black boots. Very nondescript. He's got a leather jacket resting over one arm, and Jason wonders idly if Slade gave him that. It would be just like Slade, to clothe his partner in whatever he wanted. Jason's allowed him to bring items for him to wear, once or twice. As long as they aligned to his tastes.

"So," he starts again, tilting his head as he studies Dick, "I suppose we should start with the most obvious question. Do you want to be here?" Dick still looks surprised, and the question seems to take him aback all over again. Jason raises an eyebrow, snorts. "I don't know what the boundaries of your relationship with him are, but I don't do unwilling. Not real, not pretend. Unless you're interested in this, I'm not going to do anything to you. You understand that, right?"

Dick swallows, and seems to find his tongue. "Yes, I— Sorry." His free hand lifts to rub over his eyes, brow crinkling. Jason glances towards the muscle of his arm. "I've just never seen pretty much anyone but me stand up to Slade like that. He told me what you do, what you are, but I guess I didn't really… believe it."

Jason raises an eyebrow, his mouth curling in amusement. "Oh? Why's that?"

Dick's hand falls, eyes meeting Jason's. "Well I guess, he's just… Well, with that sort of height, and build, and his…”

"Attitude?" Jason fills in, mouth curling a little more. Dick nods. "Yeah, I know how he is. I also wouldn't put it past him for that little exchange to have been about showing you that I am what he promised. That sound about right to you?"

There's something like relief in Dick's gaze, blooming sharp as he sighs. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds right. So you really do… What, dom him?"

Jason can't help the laugh. "Oh fuck no. Slade's not interested in being submissive, but I imagine you've discovered that he does like being… challenged, might be the word? It amuses and attracts him to have a partner that will be physically aggressive, and defy the standard positions or roles to a point. I'd guess that's part of his attraction to you, right?"

The color rising in Dick's cheeks is really enjoyable to watch, but to his credit he speaks anyway. "Part of it, yes."

He doesn't press. "So do you want to be here? Want what I offer?"

It takes a moment, and a long breath, but Dick looks him in the eye when he says, "Yes. I do."

"Good. Why me though? I doubt Slade likes what I do all the time; you must get aggression from him fairly regularly." The flush darkens; he's hit the nail on the head. "So why is it that he's brought you here?"

Dick mirrors him, hands bracing on his hips. It seems a little hard for him to speak; the flush definitely isn't fading. "I um… He's more into personality than orientation, though he prefers alphas, but I like both orientations equally. We're not quite stable partners, but he's the only one I sleep with, and sometimes I just really want… different feelings. Different roles. He's how I like things, but we don't swap um… positions. He's not interested. He gets that I am, but he's possessive, so you're sort of a safe in between. He knows there's not going to be more, and he can know when I see you and what will happen. If this works."

There's something on the edge of Dick's tone, so Jason waits, just watching. It only takes a couple moments for Dick to break with a wince.

"And I have a uh, bit of an exhibitionism kink. That's not something we get to play with often, and there's not really many safe ways of having fun with it. This is."

"So to condense," Jason drawls, lowering his voice some and speaking through a smile, "you like omegas, you like to fuck, and you like to be watched." Dick manages to flush even brighter, and he chuckles. "I can work with that. So, when it comes to the rest of what I offer, what do you like? Tell me about that." He pauses, then adds, "And don't worry; I've pretty much heard it all. Stare at the floor if you need to, but be honest with me."

Dick does hold his gaze, even though his voice is a little choked. "I like being um, manhandled. Pinned down. Scratched at, bitten. He was right; I like pain. Bruises, and marks. Fingers in my hair. The rest—”

"How about we keep it there?" Jason keeps his voice soft, but gives it enough force to interrupt. "Generally speaking the first things people tell me are their favorites, and it sounds to me like what you really like is for someone to get intimately physical with you. Over the edge of rough sex and into kink. Let's try a session of that, see if you like how I approach things, and then if you come back we can play with the more technical things. That sound good?"

He can see Dick's shoulders ease a bit. "Yes. That sounds good, yeah."

"Good. Just a couple more things then. You have a safeword, right?"

"Yes. Haven. Standard yellow and green for the others."

Yeah, he didn't think Slade was irresponsible enough to be fucking another alpha without some kind of signal, in case instincts rage up. "Alright, and in regards to the things you just talked about, any limits? No marks, no blood, certain positions, anything like that? Anything I need to watch out for?"

This, at least, Dick seems more comfortable saying out loud. "No bites deep enough to draw blood, but scratches are fine. Other than that… no. I can handle a lot."

Jason commits that to memory, and lets himself flash a bit of teeth as he smiles. "I'll remember that. Are you good then? Need the bathroom first? Any water?" Dick shakes his head. "Then let's get started. Lock the door, Dick, then follow me. Leave the jacket out here."

He waits just long enough to see Dick bow his head and turn towards the front door before he heads towards the bedroom, where Slade is waiting. His heels click on the wooden floor, but he can still hear Dick's softer footsteps behind him. He opens the door and heads in, only sparing Slade a quick glance before walking to the center of the room.

"Close the door," he orders over his shoulder, as he unzips the jacket he's wearing. He hears it shut, and waits a moment before he rolls the jacket back off his shoulders, letting it drop off his arms to be caught by one hand. He turns his head in time to catch the look on Dick's face, restrained hunger and sharp appreciation for the revealed top.

It's a simple corset in a dark red shade, hugging his waist tight — not too much, he can breathe and move fine — and accentuating that angle of his torso. The laces up the back are ribbon, tied in a bow at the small of his back and trailing the ends down onto his thighs. The two of them could see the skintight, faux-leather pants he had on already, but he likes to think the corset lends them a new appreciation for all of it. Most importantly, the outfit leaves his upper back, shoulders, and neck exposed, and he's yet to meet an alpha that didn't drool over that at least a little. Slade always has a sharp look reserved for his neck whenever they're together.

He turns around, making sure his shoulders are pulled back to give the best view of his collarbones and the line of his throat. Slade, leaning against the wall beside the door, eyes him appreciatively. Jason ignores it; this night isn't about him. It's about Dick, standing there staring at him, hunger in his expression and stance starting to show those telltale signs of an alpha ready to challenge. He eyes Dick right back, resting a hand on the inwards curve of his waist and considering what to do with the pretty little thing. Well first, he'd like a look at what he's working with.

"Come to me," he orders, tapping his foot against the now-carpeted flooring, right at the middle of the clear area of the room. The rest is taken up by the bed and a few drawers and chests of tools, but this area here, this is where he works. "Right here. Take off your shirt and shoes."

Dick comes towards him, and Jason steps away from the spot and circles around to come between him and Slade. He looks long enough to watch Dick kneel down to unlace his boots, then looks to Slade.

"You don't touch, and you don't get involved," he says, leaving no room in his tone for argument. "You want to jack off, fine, but you don't get it on my things. Get comfortable, Slade; next time I'm charging you for the show."

"Understood," Slade rumbles, with a wicked smirk. "Enjoy him, Jason. He's _very_ flexible."

Interesting piece of information, and he's never known Slade to exaggerate.

He leaves it to hang there, turning back around to go to Dick, who's just straightening up. His shoes and socks are off to the side, and as Jason comes back he reaches up and grabs his shirt at the back of his neck, pulling it off in one practiced, smooth motion. Jason's not really surprised to see the map of scars, big and small, that are painted along Dick's torso. Given his musculature, and the fact that Slade brought him, he thinks he can fairly safely say that Dick probably doesn't have the most normal of jobs either. He's not going to ask, or press, but those suspicions can whirl around his head all he likes.

First things first, the challenge.

Dick is looking at him when he comes around, tracking him with that hungry gaze and a certain intense, focused look. He'll need a bit of a push to give in, but that's alright. Jason's used to giving those kinds of pushes. Dick doesn't strike him as the type to get physically violent, so he can leave his heels on and keep the height difference as an added bonus. Being the same height as Slade should help with this initial give.

Reaching out towards Dick, Jason brushes the tips of his fingers over his jaw and down his throat. Almost immediately, there’s a small tensing of his shoulders. A sharp breath and a flicker of eyes up to meet his. Even from an omega, an almost stranger’s touch to the neck is no easy thing for any alpha to bear, and Dick is no exception.

“Eyes on me.” Jason commands, as he pushes his thumb a little more firmly into the hollow of Dick’s throat. It speeds Dick’s breath up even more, but this time when Jason begins to pace a circle around him, Dick intuitively turns as well. By the time he’s standing with his own back to Slade, Jason is once again having to restrain a smile. He chooses that moment to lean in, whispering almost against Dick’s lips, “Ready?”

Confusion for a moment, before Dick slowly nods. He licks his lips, leaning in with his scent growing in strength, and there’s something about it, sweet but sharp, that reminds Jason of salted caramel (it’s always an extra bonus to get a client whose smell he likes). The movement, the forwardness of it, is all the excuse Jason needs to act.

Before Dick’s mouth can make contact, Jason wraps his hand around his throat and shoves backwards with a snarl. Dick’s eyes go wide, breath catching hard enough that Jason can feel it under his hand. The surprise is more than enough for him to capitalize on, to bear his weight forward and keep Dick on his heels as he pushes him back, nearly stepping on his feet to get him to keep backpedaling until he’s close enough for one final shove to crack him back against the wall. Dick grunts, teeth flashing as a hand grabs at Jason’s wrist, throat vibrating beneath his palm as the alpha growls up at him.

Jason pushes his weight into Dick’s throat, shoving a hard knee between his and leaning close enough to press their bodies together, emphasizing that he’s taller, bigger. When he growls back he pulls it from the very depths of his chest, and he feels as much as sees Dick jerk, eyes widening again at the deep volume of it. Just as deep, if not deeper, than his.

It’s another reason he’s good at this. Not many omegas out there can match an alpha growl for growl.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to try and kiss me.” Jason says coolly, fingers tightening further around Dick’s throat. “Do you, Dick?”

Dick’s fingers are tight around his wrist, but not enough to bruise or really threaten him. He can ignore it for now. “But you—”

Jason gives a second growl, tightening his grip just enough to cut Dick off and make him choke before he eases it. “The only answer I want to hear is ‘yes,’ or ‘no.’ Do you remember me telling you that you could kiss me?”

Dick’s jaw visibly clenches. “No,” he admits, with just a hint of shame and more than a drop of desire. Jason plans to get rid of the former and more than capitalise on the latter by the end of the scene.

“No,” he repeats. “But you thought you could do it anyway.” He leans in, bracing his free hand against Dick’s shoulder to press him into the wall as he gets his teeth dangerously close to Dick’s ear, lowering his voice to something just between them. “You _do not_ call the shots here. You touch where and when I let you, is that clear?”

He can feel Dick’s chest rise against his in a sharp breath, can feel the way he shivers but only tenses further. He stays tense even as he gives a rough, gritted, “Yes.” Not quite ready to give yet.

Jason bares his teeth, knowing Dick will be able to see the edge of it, and snarls, “Get your hand _off me_ ,” in his lowest, roughest voice.

Dick lets go of his wrist like it burns, and Jason holds back a smile as he feels Dick’s back arch a touch to press them against each other, feels his head tilt back just a tiny bit. That’s it. Get an alpha to give an inch, and they have no idea how to stop someone from taking the rest of the mile too. Then the only challenge is in not spooking them, and Dick doesn’t seem like the type that will spook too easily.

Jason holds them both there for another moment, reinforcing the submission, before he pulls back just enough to meet Dick’s gaze. He eases the grip on Dick’s throat, sliding his hand to grip the side of his neck instead while he hooks his thumb up underneath Dick’s chin, pushing to make him lift it. To raise his gaze, and to make him bare his throat. It’s handy when things are so neatly dual purpose.

Dick shivers, something on the edge in his expression, poised and ready. Jason strokes his thumb down the prominent ridge of his windpipe, over the bump of his Adam’s apple, and murmurs, “Good boy.”

Watching him break is really a treat. Dick’s eyelids flicker, his breath catching and his head falling back that last voluntary inch to press against the wall. The slight wave of his body, from hips pressing against Jason’s thigh to the way his shoulders drop, all emphasises that he’s sinking into that submissive state Jason wants from him. This time when he leans in, he makes a deliberate show of scenting him the way an alpha would, and is pleased when Dick doesn’t move an inch. Only shivers.

From there he nips at Dick’s ear before pulling back. It’s tempting to dive right in to more sensitive spots, but well, Dick hasn’t earned that particular treat yet.

Slipping his hand round to the back of Dick’s neck, Jason uses the grip to drag him away from the wall, across the middle of the room and towards the bed, not pausing even when he stumbles. The change in perspective grants him a look at Slade, who is watching the scene progress with a pleased smirk on his face.

Jason restrains a snort.

At the bed, he doesn’t hesitate to shove Dick downwards. He half-falls, catching himself on one knee in what seems to be instinctive balance correction. Jason doesn’t mind, as he lifts one foot and presses the point of the spiked heel attached to it against Dick’s thigh. “Down.” he orders, keeping his voice firm and his expression sharp. “On your knees, Dick.”

A red hot flush colours Dick’s cheeks at the words, or perhaps at the heel against his thigh, as his eyes almost immediately drop down towards it. He sinks downwards, out of his half-crouch to kneel down properly on the carpet. “Yes, sir.” He hesitates. “Jason.”

“Sir will do,” he purrs. He didn’t ask for Dick to call him by that title, but he’ll take it. Probably a slip of some behaviour Slade’s instilled in him, he’d guess. 

Jason pushes his heel a little more firmly into Dick’s thigh while perfectly maintaining his balance on his other foot. He’s had a _lot_ of practice wearing these, and it’d take a lot more than this to throw him off. He smirks as Dick hisses in response.

“You’ve been bad, Dick. Acting without permission.” Delicately, Jason reaches down, tangling his fingers in Dick’s hair and pulling it until he’s looking up at him. “Now you need to make it up to me. You understand that, don’t you?”

Dick’s breathing hitches, he tries to nod and ends up wincing as the motion pulls at Jason’s grip in hair. “... yes.”

Jason arches an eyebrow.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” he purrs again, relaxing the grip to scratch his nails over Dick’s scalp instead. “So here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to undress me, heels—” here he presses the point of the stiletto hard into Dick’s thigh again, “—and pants only. Then you’re going to put that pretty mouth of yours to work until I tell you to do otherwise. Understand?”

For a moment, it seems like Dick’s stopped breathing, eyes wide as his Adam’s apple bobs in a hard swallow. Jason would be concerned if he weren’t used to such reactions, and a second later Dick’s chest is rising and falling as he answers, “Yes, sir,” again with undisguisable enthusiasm.

“Good. Now…” Jason takes a step back, then sits down with an elegant flourish on the edge of the bed. He lifts one foot, this time pressing the heel to the center of Dick’s chest, and leaves it at that.

No further instruction is needed as Dick’s hands raise, fingers brushing his ankle and running across the arch of his foot almost reverently as they toy with the straps of his shoes. They’re not his fanciest pair, but they certainly do the trick. Red to match the corset with delicate silver buckles. Jason doesn’t need Dick to take his time with them, but he certainly appreciates the effort.

Nimble fingers easily undo the straps, sliding them free of the buckles, and Dick’s gaze flicks up to him for a moment before he leans forward, pressing a kiss to the exposed skin before sliding the shoe off entirely. Suppressing a smile, Jason lets his foot linger in Dick’s hold only as long as it takes him to set the shoe to the floor before swapping it for the other. Attentive to his wants, Dick soon has that one off too, and this time nuzzles against his foot, rather than just kissing it. Jason thinks about ordering him to suck his toes but then decides to hold back on it. At least this time around.

“That’s it, baby,” he hums encouragingly, leaning back on his hands against his bed before tilting his hips up in an inviting angle. “Now, c’mon, you haven’t got all day. Don’t make me get impatient with you.”

There’s a pause like Dick’s considering it, and just like all his clients Jason lets him come to the decision of how far he wants to push it on his own. If he wants to deliberately misbehave to earn himself further punishment, Jason will gladly accommodate him, but if he wants to play it safe this time around… well, he can do that too. Sometimes it’s nice to have a more relaxed session.

Finally, it seems attraction wins out over the temptation to disobey. Dick kisses his foot again before gently sliding his fingers up Jason’s calf. He leans up on his knees, flushed and eager as he pushes between Jason’s thighs, and reaches for the fastening of his pants. The smell of arousal is thick in the air when Dick snaps open the button, and only grows more intense as he draws the zipper down.

The he stops, goes still, eyes widening as a deeper shade of red stains his cheeks and an almost whine escapes his throat. This time Jason openly smirks, knowing what it is that’s caught his attention.

“Like what you see, Dick?” he asks, lifting his hips a little more. The better to show off the glimpse of red lace through the open zipper of his pants.

From across the room comes a soft huff of laughter, and Jason lifts his eyes only to give Slade a warning glare before returning his gaze back down to Dick.

“Yes,” Dick says, as if he hadn’t heard. His voice is low and hoarse as he — with a cautious glance upwards — brushes his fingers over the hem of Jason’s panties. “Yes, I…”

“Keep going,” Jason orders him firmly, “You’re not done yet.”

Dick breathes out, starts to move, and Jason watches him carefully but the fingers don't stray again. They hook at the hem of his pants, easing them down off his hips and then his thighs, once he lifts his ass enough to allow it. Dick moves slow, and Jason appreciates the drag of the fake leather down his thighs, every inch it clings to as it slides off him. He keeps the air in his apartment warm when he has sessions, so the temperature is comfortable even as the pants reach his ankles, and then are removed entirely. He's pleasantly surprised when Dick pauses, head ducked down against his knee, to carefully fold the pants and set them aside. At this point most alphas are too knot-headed to even think about it.

He murmurs, "Good boy," in praise, lifting a hand off the bed to take Dick's chin and pull him up. "Very thoughtful of you. I think that deserves a little reward."

Admittedly, when he pulls Dick up between his thighs and takes his mouth in a kiss, it's also partially because he wants to. He doesn't kiss clients that he doesn't like the look of; it's a bit of professional manipulation that no one else needs to know about but him. Easily excused away behind a 'professional' label if anyone is put off by it, and since he does what he does, he's the one that gets to decide that. So kissing Dick, slow and filthy and lingering, is mostly about his own satisfaction. After all, Slade's boy — and he's pretty sure that's a fair term to use — is quite a pretty one. Excellent musculature.

None of that means that when he feels the light brush of skin against his hips, just below the band of the panties he's wearing, that he doesn't close his teeth sharply against Dick's lower lip for a brief moment. "Hands to yourself," he warns as he opens his eyes.

"Sorry," Dick breathes, blue eyes fluttering open, the easy openness of his throat a blatant mark of his surrender. Jason watches from his peripheral vision as Dick rolls both shoulders back, hands retreating somewhere behind him and staying there.

Jason slides his fingers up the curve of Dick's jaw — smooth, recently shaved — and into his hair. A light pull tilts Dick's head to one side; Jason ducks his own to mouth at the angle of that jaw, scraping his teeth over the skin and then letting himself dip even lower to bite into the side of his neck. Dick gives a breathy sound that's too deep to be a whimper and leans into the press of his teeth. As tempting as it is, Jason keeps his word and pulls back long before there's any danger of blood, lingering to take a breath close to the scent gland tucked away behind Dick's ear.

If he wasn't already semi-hard from getting to play with a body like this, the inhalation of that salted-caramel scent would do it.

"That's alright, Dick." He gives another of those half-biting scrapes of teeth to Dick's jaw before he eases back enough to look him in the eye. "You have a chance to make it up to me, remember?"

The eagerness returns to Dick's expression in a sharp flash, and there's the flicker of a tongue as he licks his lips. "Yes, sir."

Jason holds back a smile, but allows himself a thin smirk. He nudges Dick back with one knee, pressing at his chest till he shuffles backwards and Jason's fingers slip from his hair. Then he stands, light on his feet as he circles around where Dick is kneeling. He stays where he's been ordered; doesn't even look back at him. What a good boy. So eager to please. He takes a look at Slade, only long enough to gauge reaction (hunger in his expression, as much aimed at Dick as at him, but he's stayed where he's been ordered to), and then reaches down and grabs the back of Dick's neck to shove him forward.

Dick hits the foot of the bed with a grunt, hands sliding out to brace against the edge of it, elbows in the air and his chest pressed to the sheets. Jason takes a moment to admire the taut stretch of the jeans over the curve of his ass, then he takes Dick by the hair and one shoulder and flips him. It's not easy — Dick's probably even heavier than he is thanks to all that muscle, despite the height difference — but Jason's worked hard for the strength he has and he's perfectly capable of manhandling alphas when it suits him. He gets a small gasp when Dick's back curves over the foot of the bed, and a moment of naked lust when he steps in to stand over Dick's waist, holding him down by the shoulder.

He keeps that point of support and dominance as he lifts his right leg, bracing his foot on the bed and making sure he's firmly settled. Only then does he let the hand on Dick's shoulder move to his hair, and curls the strands around his fingers as he pulls him up. He doesn't quite bring him close enough to touch anything yet, if he behaves.

"Hands behind your back," he orders. "I liked that."

Dick obeys, kneeling there between his now spread thighs, gaze trained up at him and so, _so_ eager. If he were doing this for any other reason except professionalism, he'd have to thank Slade for bringing in such a treat. As it is, he curls his fingers a bit tighter into Dick's hair and pulls his head back to meet his gaze. His free hand he lets fall to Dick's shoulder, grasping the meat of where shoulder lifts to meet the neck.

"Impress me and I might give you a few other rewards too," he offers, with the flash of a smirk. He doesn't give any time to respond before he spreads his hand over the back of Dick's skull and pulls him in against his crotch. "Get to work."

The implicit command of 'no hands' seems to be understood, as is the fact that he's still wearing the panties. Dick noses them aside, getting them far enough off to the side of his slit that he can then, almost immediately, bury his face there.

 _Christ_ , Dick gives oral like there's nowhere else he'd rather be. There's an enthusiasm there, which Jason is sort of used to, but most alphas he gets between his thighs don't have all that much idea what they're doing. They know the basics, tongue and lap and — if he lets them — finger, but very rarely are any of them actually good at it. Dick is apparently one of those few. Jason grabs a better hold of Dick's hair and rocks forward into the touch, pressing himself against Dick's face and mouth. It doesn't seem to dissuade him in the slightest. In fact it seems to encourage him, and Jason has to grind a moan into bits behind his teeth so he doesn't let it out. He can't be openly affected that fast; Dick has to at least _work_ for it.

To distract himself, and maybe to distract Dick too, Jason spreads out the hand he has on Dick's shoulder, gripping tight for a moment before he curls his fingers in to _rake_ nails across his skin. Dick cries out against him, jerking a bit, but all of it is _towards_ the touch. The clever, talented tongue between his thighs stalls out a bit. Jason marks that down as a successful distraction, and does it again. Further on his back this time, and he can see the red lines he's raising in his wake. He could draw blood if he wanted to, with just a bit more strength. Maybe later.

For now, he focuses on what he already knows Dick likes, shifting his hand to a different spot on his shoulder and dragging his nails over his skin over and over in a steadily growing pattern of welts. Dick makes a delightful sound every time, hot air rushing over the sensitive lips of Jason’s slit inbetween the motions of Dick’s tongue. He does his best to keep eating him out despite the distraction, and god, his best is pretty damn good.

Finally, Jason can’t bite back a moan. The hardness of his cock straining against the lace of his panties and growing wetness of slick between his thighs is a pretty damning indicator of his enjoyment anyway, so it doesn’t actually hurt his performance.

“C’mon,” he growls lightly, “You can do better than that. You want to make me come, don’t you? You want your reward?” Jason lifts his hand, then brings it down in a rough smack across the marks he’s made. The sound Dick makes in response this time is louder, and crossed with an eager groan. “Keep going.”

He didn't actually think that Dick could do better, but somehow he manages it. Jason's pretty sure that this time, like not many other times if he's being honest, he's not going to have to take matters into his own hands. He can feel the little waving crests of release building back behind his pelvis, the hot ache of his slit starting to beg for something to fill it that's more substantial than the teasing width of Dick's tongue when it slides inside him. That part's easy enough to ignore; he'll get it later. What's not as easy is the heat and weight coiling, inch by inch, into something just waiting to snap.

Either Slade taught him really well, or Dick was talented long before they ever got together.

Jason tightens his grip in Dick's hair, pulling him firmly back and arching his throat, giving himself a moment to breathe. Just a moment. He keeps the grip in Dick's hair tight, meets the hazed, nearly reverent gaze aimed up at him with a small, crooked grin. He lifts his other hand to trace his nails over Dick's throat, watching his eyelids flicker, his mouth part. Jason can see the shine of his slick at his chin.

He gives one last pull at the hair between his fingers before easing his grip, letting his fingers scratch over scalp. "One hand," he grants, with only a bit of breathlessness to his tone. "Make it good, Dick."

Dick breathes, "Yes, sir," with all the hunger of a starving man.

One shoulder rolls, bringing Dick's right hand out from behind his back. The fingers graze the inside of his thigh, briefly, and slide up to his slit. Dick holds his gaze the whole time, through the first slow slide of two fingers up into him, curving up to find the best spots with unerring accuracy. He rolls his hips into the touch, keeping his chin down despite how it wants to fall back but allowing himself a quiet groan. It's just enough to ease that desire to be filled, warm and perfectly soothing to the ache.

That's when Dick's gaze drops, still hungry as he leans forward and puts his teeth at the edge of the panties. So, _so_ carefully that Jason barely even feels the graze of his teeth as he pulls the cloth down. It shouldn't surprise him, but still it does, when Dick turns and licks a stripe up his cock with no hesitation. It takes a sharp breath, and Dick taking his head between careful, clearly practiced lips, to remember that Dick is _Slade's_. If he has an appreciation for alphas, then no, this isn't likely something he would shy away from. Jason enjoys pushing the 'submissive' act on alphas that see it as some heavy power play, but finding one that does it just because they want to is a nice change.

"Good boy," he praises, nudging the back of Dick's skull with his fingertips to prod him into taking more. He does, easy and smooth until that wet heat is completely encasing Jason's cock, and he can feel the brush of a nose against his pelvis. "That's good."

 _Fuck_ , it's good.

The fingers in him are steady, unrelenting in their push towards his release, and the moment he breathes that praise out Dick's mouth joins them. He's not big enough to really stretch out Dick's jaw or fuck down into his throat, not like an alpha would be, but that doesn't seem to deter Dick at all. The mouth around him is fucking _good_. He's as good at giving head as he was at eating out, and Jason gives a thick groan and fights to keep his neck from arching like instinct wants it to. He can feel the slow slide of his slick down the thigh of the leg he has planted on the floor, can smell the heavy musk of alpha arousal next to his own sweeter, sharper scent with every inhalation. Usually he'd draw this bit out, but he doesn't think he's capable of that right now.

He gives into it. Dick sucks at his cock, works the soaked wetness of his passage with sure fingers, and Jason grinds into all of it and comes with a shout. Dick — lovely, eager to please, Dick — swallows around him and takes it.

Jason tightens the fingers in Dick's hair, his teeth grinding together to muffle the moan that follows on the heels of his shout as he contracts, rhythmically, around the press of fingers still inside him. It isn't until he starts to soften that Dick pulls back and lets him slip from between his lips, and Jason has a moment to pet at his hair and catch his breath before the fingers buried in his slit start to work again.

He grunts in surprise and sharp pleasure, fingers clenching tight in Dick's hair once again as the alpha's head bows in, tongue joining his fingers and fucking _Christ._ He strangles the whine that builds behind his teeth, but only due to experience and sheer tenacity.

"Enough," he orders, shoving Dick back harder than he would most other clients. Dick hits the edge of the bed, arching over it for a second and staring up at him with blatant hunger.

He feels suddenly wild, drawn tight with his body's sharp rousing towards another round, and has to take a moment to breathe slowly in before he can get his tongue back under control. And, more importantly, his body.

He shifts his leg off the bed, keeping his movements slow and deliberate as he plants his foot on the floor again, holding Dick's gaze and trying not to pant too obviously. He… really wants a taste of Dick's mouth.

Jason sinks down to his knees, keeping himself raised over Dick as he leans in, taking his throat and pulling him into a deep, claiming kiss. His own flavor sits heavy on his tongue, and Dick outright shivers underneath him with a quiet whine. He must be dripping onto those jeans Dick's still wearing; he gets a possessive little thrill out of the idea, mainly because unlike the partners of most of his other clients, Slade's not going to care.

He eases back, keeping his hold on Dick's throat but leaning back to meet his gaze. Focused, despite his lust. Or because of it.

"You've got a real talented tongue in that pretty mouth of yours, Dick. That was pretty good."

Dick presses into his touch. "I can keep going," he says, in a voice low and rough with desire. "Please."

It is _really_ tempting, but he gives a smile and a light squeeze to Dick's throat and just says, "I'm sure you could, but I promised you a reward if you earned one, remember?" He chuckles as Dick's eyes light up, and shifts his weight to stand back up, dragging Dick up to a high kneel by that grip on his throat. "Come on, baby. Your turn now.”

There’s an interesting level of gracefulness to Dick’s movements when Jason pulls him up and then pushes, driving him back onto the bed. Most people don’t manage anything but flailing awkwardness when you make them crawl backwards onto a bed, but Dick somehow manages to do it without that flailing. It sort of reinforces Jason’s theory that his ‘job,’ like Slade’s, must not be altogether normal. He climbs after Dick, pushing until he can shove him down flat onto the mattress, head cushioned by the pillows. He kneels off to the side, letting go of Dick’s throat but staying bent down over him, hand bracing by the side of his head instead.

“Take the pants off,” he orders, keeping his voice quiet but commanding. Not that he thinks Dick would disobey him at this point, even if he was lacking that tone entirely.

That command’s one that Dick’s definitely eager to follow. He keeps his head flat on the pillow, but arches his hips up and works at his jeans with his hands instead, fingers remarkably precise for his level of arousal. Jason watches it from his peripheral vision, keeping his gaze mainly focused on Dick’s expression and the line of his throat as he works the jeans down, then kicks them off. (Ordering him to stop and fold those really would be too much, wouldn’t it?) It only leaves his briefs in place, plain black things that hug his skin, and the swell of his cock beneath them. That’s when Jason lets himself turn his head to really look.

Dick arches and gives a strained moan when Jason reaches down and grasps that swell, feeling it out through the barrier of the briefs. Not a bad size. Not as big as Slade of course, but then very few are. It’s thick, and at least six inches long. Enough to make Jason’s mouth start to water at the thought of it inside him.

“Pretty boy,” he murmurs, giving Dick’s cock a firm squeeze. “You’re just nicely made all over aren’t you?”

“Sir,” Dick gasps, straining to keep his hips still. “Please—”

“Shh,” Jason cuts him off by pressing a finger to his lips, “As much as I like hearing you beg, you don’t rush a good thing, Dick.” He rubs his hand back and forth for a moment, “Then again…” he turns his head to look back at Dick’s face. His pleading hungry eyes. “Maybe I’ve already waited long enough.” Emphasis on _him_. “Get these off too, Dick. Now.”

Jason takes his hand away to give him room, watching hungrily as Dick hurries to get his briefs off in much the same way as he removed his pants. His cock is just as nice to look at as it was to feel, and he enjoys the shiver Dick gives in response to the slow track of Jason’s eyes over him. He wastes no time in moving again, drawing the panties off his hips himself before he swings a leg over Dick to straddle his waist.

“You’re going to stay still.” Jason tells him. “Grip the sheets or the headboard if you have to, but nothing else unless I say so. Clear?”

“Yes,” Dick nods, breathless.

His hands slide upwards, going above his head. Jason watches Dick get a good grip on the bars of the headboard and nods approval of his choice. He likes partners who know their limits.

Raising himself up on his knees, Jason reaches back and wraps his hand around Dick’s cock again, giving it a leisurely few strokes before he positions himself above it. “Eyes on me,” is his last order before sinking down. Dick’s not the only one who likes to be watched.

Wet and relaxed as he is from his orgasm, it’s easy for Jason to take him, though the stretch still gives him cause to bite down on a groan. Dick, though, he has no such reason for restraint, and openly moans between clenched teeth. Jason recognises the strain in his body as he fights not to buck his hips up, force himself deeper, and smirks as he runs one hand up the center of Dick’s chest to the hollow of his throat. “Feel good, Dick?”

Dick nods vigorously, apparently lost for words. His hands are tight around the headboard as he bites at his lip.

“Mm.” Jason widens his smirk as he slides his hand around Dick’s throat. “That’s what I thought.”

Bracing his other hand against Dick’s chest for leverage, Jason raises himself up until only the head of his cock remains inside him, then slams himself back down. This time he can’t keep the sound he wants to make entirely behind his teeth, gasping at the way it feels. Dick’s own cry is louder, though, so maybe he didn’t hear it.

Squeezing his fingers around Dick’s neck, Jason bends forward a little to ease the strain on his back as he repeats the motion, starting to ride Dick fast and hard with no pause to adjust to the feeling. No way for Dick to brace himself for the pace Jason’s set. A test of his control as much as a reward. Jason wants to see how far it runs, and enjoys the reactions he gets from Dick as a result. Sharp moans and bitten down growls, tight muscles, the white knuckles of his hands grasped around the head of the bed. The desperation in his body — still so very eager to please — as he fights to stick to Jason’s orders over the hot, wet heat holding him.

God, he feels good.

“That’s it,” Jason praises as he works. “That’s it, Dick. So good for me, such a—nngh—good boy.”

The praise has Dick pulling at the metal of the bed hard enough to cause it to creak in protest. Jason can’t help but admire the muscles of his arms and shoulders. The way they taper seamlessly into the lean splendour of his chest and trim waist. He really is beautiful, even with the scars. In fact the scars only seem to highlight that fact more, and Jason sighs, tossing his head as he digs his fingernails into the skin of Dick’s chest and pushes his thumb in harder against his Adam’s apple.

“Jason,” Dick chokes needily.

“Just a little more, Dick,” he pants, feeling the sweat sliding down his body now, making the areas under the corset he’s still wearing sticky and a little uncomfortable. “Hold it together a little longer. You can do that for me, can’t you? You don’t want it to end already…”

“N-no.” Comes the throaty response, pushed out around the pressure of his thumb. Jason purrs his pleasure, rolling his hips and bearing down to squeeze Dick’s cock inside him. “I don’t… ah!”

“That’s it,” Jason encourages as Dick struggles to control himself, then lets his smile sharpen as he reminds him, “Don’t forget, I’m not the only one enjoying your performance.”

The sudden recollection of Slade’s presence in the room has Dick’s face flooding red, a moan breaking free of his reddened lips. Enjoys being watched indeed, Jason’s glad he decided to use it. Leaning down closer, he whispers against Dick’s mouth before licking his tongue across it, “Let’s put on a show, hm? You can move now if you want, just keep your hands where they are.”

Somehow, he doesn’t expect just how quickly Dick will take that permission. Between one breath and the next, his hips are suddenly jerking upwards, with enough force it almost knocks the air out of Jason. There really is some strength to him. Strength Jason would dearly love to test in other ways sometime, but for now just enjoys like this, rising the best he can to meet those eager thrusts.

Before too long, he can feel the build of another potential orgasm inside him. His own cock is hard again, and he’s even wetter than he was before. Jason groans as he watches Dick’s face, feels him bend his legs and brace his feet against the mattress to get better leverage. Groans too when he turns his head just enough to catch a glimpse of Slade watching them, leant forward in his chair and with predatory hunger in his eye (though surprisingly he’s not touching himself).

Out of nowhere Jason gets the mental image, sharp and lethally vivid, of what it might be like to be pinned between them. Dick under him, Slade at his back. _Fuck_. He’s not supposed to have personal fantasies about clients, but sometimes he can’t help it. The two of them together would be… would be…

Jason almost whines at the thought of it, and blames the cause instead on the beginning of Dick’s knot starting to form at the base of his cock. Endgame. He needs to pull back at least some control.

“You want to come inside me, baby?” Jason asks him huskily, “Want to knot me? You think you’ve earned that?”

Dick’s breathing is ragged around his hand, carrying with it the edges of a suppressed growl. “Please,” he begs, “Please, sir. _Jason._ ”

The headboard creaks again. Jason lets himself smile, dragging his nails down Dick’s chest and stomach to leave bright red lines now that Dick’s doing most of the work for him. “Well, since this is our first time…” He does it again on the other side of his chest. “Come on, come on now. Let go, Dick. Let—”

The moment Dick lets go of the headboard, it becomes apparent to Jason that he didn’t think the words all the way through. He can’t have any complaints about the way Dick chooses to interpret them, though, as strong hands grasp his hips just beneath the edge of the corset, holding tight and guiding Jason down as Dick thrusts up into him. Permission given, it only takes a few more strokes for the end to come.

Jason finally allows himself to cry out as the knot swells. Sparks dance behind his closed eyelids, closely followed by a wave of submissive instinct telling him to relax. To go limp, accept the knot. To trust the alpha underneath him to take care of everything. Jason knows how to fight it, but in this case there’s no need. The scene’s over, time to let things slip back a little towards their natural order. It’s the best aftercare he knows how to provide for an alpha.

Releasing his grip on Dick’s throat, Jason allows himself to fall forward against his chest, head resting in just against his neck. Dick’s hands are still on his hips, but after a moment of trying to catch his breath, Jason feels them move tentatively to rest against his back, as well as the brush of Dick’s nose against his hair.

“That’s it,” he murmurs, letting his voice come out as soft and throaty as it wants to. “Relax, sweetheart. Let it all go.”

Dick gives a soft moan, palms flattening out against his back and stroking up; he can feel the brush of skin through the gaps in the laces of his corset. Jason lets him for a few moments, letting the knotting haze have time to take over most of Dick’s thought processes. Then he turns his head a bit, pressing a kiss to Dick’s throat and then nipping just hard enough for it to feel like a bite without leaving any of the same marks behind. He gets a breathy, pleased sound in answer.

He keeps it slow, but he pushes upwards until there’s a bit of space between them. Just enough for him to turn his head and find Slade, still sitting in that chair and watching them both with avid focus.

“You can come over now,” Jason offers, tilting his head down towards Dick to signify his permission.

Slade doesn’t waste a moment. Only the fact that he knew it was coming lets Jason not tense up at the quick rise to his feet and long strides that Slade uses to cross the room. He tracks Slade instead, waiting until he's pulling a knee up onto the bed and leaning back to shift back himself and give Slade the necessary room. Dick's hands fall to his waist at first, but one quickly leaves when Slade cups his cheek and turns it in, encouraging Dick's eyes to flutter open. Jason can see the inhalation even before those blue eyes open, see how his nostrils flare a little at the sudden other, alpha scent. It barely lasts a moment before Dick is leaning into the touch and giving a slow, slightly loopy smile.

"Slade," Dick murmurs, and Jason can't quite help smirking at the drunken edge to it. Knot-high alphas are always fun.

"Hello there, Dick."

Jason's sort of impressed that Slade's voice is as calm and low as it is, given the intense scent of arousal coming off him. And — Jason's gaze drops down the length of Slade's torso — the obvious bulge of his cock straining against the front of his slacks. Still, his touch is gentle and the set of his shoulders restrained, even as he leans down to take a brief, easy kiss. The hand that's left Jason's waist comes up to grasp loosely at Slade's shirt.

"Have fun?" Slade asks.

Dick laughs, breathless and sort of giddy. "Yes. _Yes_. It's good. All good."

Slade's mouth curls into a smile that's more fond than anything Jason's seen from him before. "Is that right? I'll mark this down as a success then." Slade straightens up a bit, and Jason meets the single-eyed gaze when it turns to him. "And you? Did you have fun, Jason?"

"Mmm. He's not bad." That's about all Jason is willing to say with Dick still blissed out beneath them; he's got an image to uphold, after all.

"You're welcome," Slade drawls out, amused and not at all fooled.

Jason rolls his eyes, resisting the urge to shift or otherwise move. "I'm still not getting you off, Slade."

"What if I get you off instead?"

Jason stalls out, mouth opening but no words coming for a long moment. Long enough that Slade pushes up, fingers lingering on Dick's shoulder but the rest of him turning. "I… What?"

Slade smirks. "What if I get you off? Since you're just sitting there."

It's _really_ tempting, and that's not just a reaction because he can smell, with every breath, how much Slade _wants_. Jason hesitates, getting another flash of that fantasy from before. Dick pinned under him, Slade at his back, and he _knows_ how good Slade is with his fingers, and his mouth. Slade could _absolutely_ get him off again like this, even though he's probably not actually going to get hard again. _Fuck_ that would be good. He's sure it would.

It's hard as hell to stop himself from saying yes, but he bites down on his tongue and shakes his head a little, until he trusts his tongue to say the words he actually wants.

"You didn't pay for two," he says, as much in reminder to himself as to Slade. He tilts his head up, pulling the will that lets him do this job to the front of his mind as he stares Slade down. "You don't pay, you don't get to touch me; you know how I work." He gives a slightly breathless huff of laughter, straightening his back a little further. "If you wanted to get me off, you'd just have to pay me for the privilege."

He says it like a joke, but it doesn't occur to him until Slade's said a nearly-growled, "Done," that it's actually an option.

He blinks, and then Slade is reaching forward and pulling him into a kiss. Teeth hard on his lip, fingers tight on the back of his neck and curling in his hair. He inhales sharply, his hands lifting to grab Slade's shirt as he pulls slightly back. Except that shifts the knot in him, pulls a moan from Dick and a matching one from him that he grinds between his teeth. Slade chuckles against his mouth, and Jason doesn't have the reaction speed or the mind left over to stop the deft fingers that reach back and pull free the bow holding his corset on.

Slade keeps him in the kiss with the one hand, sliding tongue between his teeth and pulling at his hair to arch his throat a little. Not something he normally allows, and _that_ at least wakes him up enough to give a rough growl and reach up to dig his nails into the side of Slade's neck. Slade still doesn't actually pull back until he's pulled at the laces and loosened the corset somewhat, but the hand in his hair eases.

"You're seriously going to pay me for a session just to get me off?" Jason asks, more breathless than before. Slade's already working at unhooking the clasps at the corset's front.

The smile tells him all he needs to know, wicked and anticipatory, even before Slade rumbles agreement. "Looks like it."

Jason takes a deeper breath as Slade gets the last of the corset free, tossing it aside with a disregard that normally Jason would be irritated about. That shit is _expensive_. But then a second later there are fingers rising to tweak his nipples _just_ how he likes and his protest gets lost on the heels of a breathy sound of sharp pleasure. He squeezes down on instinct, teeth baring, and the thickness of the knot in him is fucking _good._

He can talk a good game but he's never _actually_ done a threesome before. No alpha client he's had has ever brought an omega with, and he's had a couple questions about threesomes with two alphas but he really can't think of any clients he would trust to actually do it with except maybe Slade. Dominating one alpha he can do, but two at the same time? And keeping them from getting competitive about him or aggressive towards each other? That's a dangerous game to play.

He's pretty sure that he can trust Slade to not cross any lines that he enforces, even with how wound up he is. Still, a reminder can't hurt.

Slade's teeth flash when Jason pulls at his neck, dragging him down to force their gazes to meet, but he doesn't actually growl. Jason does; brief and low and not really a challenge so much as a warning. "You keep yourself in check," he demands. "You know my rules; don't bend them."

Slade holds his gaze for a long moment, and Jason feels nearly dizzy on the adrenaline of it. If Slade _really_ goes after him, he doesn't think he can stop it. He relies on his will and his strength to control alphas, but Slade… He knows the sort of muscles hidden under that dress shirt. He can't compete.

The smile is slow and curling, intense as the focus in his eye, but Slade backs down just slightly. "I'll behave," is the promise, amused but — Jason thinks — sincere. "Why don't you just relax and let me get you high, Jason?"

He hisses as those fingers slide back to his nipples, but doesn't let that stop him from pointing out, "You wouldn't like me half as much if I just sat back and _relaxed_."

Slade's laugh is huffed out against his jaw, quickly followed by the scrape of teeth and the warm press of lips against his skin. He doesn't allow biting, but Slade's always skirted that line with grazing his teeth instead; he's the only alpha Jason's ever trusted enough to allow them to get teeth near his throat at all. The sensation feels good, and Slade's well aware that any actual marks left on him are _not_ tolerated. He was clear about that from the start.

He blames the scrape of those teeth that his mind decides to remind him of the first time Slade hired him. _God_ , that was the best sex he'd had in a long time. Hard enough to leave him just a little sore afterwards, in the best kind of way. Exhausting, and yet Slade was gentle but relentless in the aftermath, fingers and tongue working him high over and over for as long as Slade was tied to him, until he was utterly done.

Hell of a tip, too. Slade always leaves good tips.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathes, fingers clenching in Slade's shirt as he shudders.

Slade shifts around him, chest pressing to his side as he pushes close, palm flattening out against his pectoral and the other leaving his hair to come back and press against his back instead. Easy strength pushes him into a shallow arch, and Jason can't help the moan that comes as teeth graze over his neck and shoulder. His head tilts back just a little bit, and he decides _fuck it_. He's already tied on a knot and he's already made his boundaries clear; he can get away with letting his image slip a little.

The small whine from below startles him a little, but Slade only chuckles and pinches lightly at his nipple to make him gasp and push into the touch.

"He's quite a sight, isn't he?"

It takes Jason a second, and a look, to realize Slade's not talking to him but to Dick. Blue eyes wide and dark, drunken enjoyment replaced by heady lust. But intended target or not, Jason wholeheartedly agrees. Dick's quite the sight; pretty and muscled and so fucking _good_ for him. Them. Slade's a lucky guy. (So's he, for actually getting _paid_ to play with them.)

Slade gives a low rumble next to his ear and Jason's eyelids flicker, mouth parting as he resists the urge to tip his head right back and bare it completely. It hits him, suddenly, that this is not just Slade paying to get to touch him. This is a power play. This is Slade underhandedly proving that he's still the 'top' of this group, taking him apart to prove he can, and that just because Jason pushed to be the one in control doesn't mean he's the 'leader of the pack' so to speak.

Well, that's fine. If it gets him an extra three hundred and his third orgasm of the night, what the fuck does he care that Slade's being manipulative? He's not going to give to it in any important way. Slade's not biting him, and Jason's not going to let him push for more than he said he'd give. He's still going to have to deal with that hard-on all on his own.

Jason lowers his hand to brace against Dick's stomach, and reaches over to grab Slade's thigh with the other and keep himself grounded. He turns his head then, dipping his chin down and flashing his teeth as he comments, "I know what you're doing." He keeps his voice quiet enough that Dick, high as he is, might not even understand him.

That's the only thing he can't allow, is to let Slade think that he's getting away with this without it being noticed. Let a client get away with something, and they'll do it again in the future. He learned that even before he became a specialist.

Slade's breath is hot against his jaw, but he pulls back just far enough they can look at each other, even as the hand on his chest dips down to find more sensitive things. "Do you mind?" is the low question, through a smile and with the gentle pass of fingers over the mainly limp weight of his cock.

He has to take a breath and shake off the little shocks of pleasure the touch brings before he can answer. "Don't push, and I won't mind."

That seems to be all the permission Slade needs.

Jason knew he could, but it still manages to catch him slightly off guard just how accurately Slade targets what gets him off the fastest. Talent and a whole lot of practice.

What gets to him this time is how little he can react to it. Usually he can touch in return, grapple, challenge however he wants to and keep Slade aware that he's not a passive partner in any of this. But he's stuck where he is, locked onto Dick's knot and with instinct chewing at his self control, and Slade is still fully clothed and not as susceptible to his nails as usual. It's been awhile since he's had such a clear power difference that wasn't in his favor, and he's sort of surprisingly — to himself — into it. Now that it's safe, now that it's with someone he can trust to not take advantage. (In a bad way.)

Slade keeps close to his back, pushing him down to lean over Dick and keeping him there with heat and weight and the graze of teeth over his shoulder and the back of his neck. Jason draws his line in the sand when Dick reaches for his chest, and he quickly grabs each wrist and pins them down to either side of Dick’s head.

“I don’t think so,” he breathes, bearing his weight down onto those wrists and fully enjoying the hitching moan he gets in response. One bright moment of control before Slade rubs a thumb over the scent gland behind his ear with _right_ on the edge of too much pressure and short circuits his whole brain again.

It isn’t long before he’s squirming as much as he can, each squeeze around Dick’s knot pulling sounds from both of them, his body teetering on the edge of another release. Slade pulls him up then, one thick arm wrapping around his torso and arms and pinning him back against Slade’s chest. He loses his grip on Dick’s wrists, but Slade’s other hand is down between them, fingers teasing the edge of his slit and the sensitive skin beneath, but even that pales out next to the rest. The new closeness means that Slade’s mouth can reach behind his ear without trouble, tongue lapping at his scent gland in direct, unrelenting stimulation, and Jason can’t do anything but arch as much as Slade’s grip lets him and cry out. His hands grasp for something to hold onto, _anything_ , and he ends up digging his nails into Slade’s arm.

“Come on,” Slade breathes into his ear, giving him a brief moment of rest. “ _Give_.”

Jason flashes his teeth, dragging in a hard breath and using it to gasp, “ _Never_.”

Slade’s arm flexes around him, squeezing him tight for a moment. It takes his breath, tips his head back onto a shoulder, and the rumble of a growl — deeper than anything he can manage — let loose against his ear is enough to make him tense and shudder in a heightened mix of pleasure and adrenaline. The knot in him means he can’t stay tense, the wave of instinctive relaxation that comes when he clenches down hitting him hard enough to make him gasp and arch again.

Lips press against his scent gland, tongue briefly sliding out against it. Jason braces, but that’s not enough to prepare him when Slade closes his whole mouth over it and _sucks_.

He shouts, jerks, and that’s it. He’s done.

The release crashes through him with all the subtlety of an explosion, his back drawing into a hard bend and his mouth parting just to _breathe_. He doesn’t quite black out, but the world goes vague and unimportant for a few moments. All that matters are the rhythmic pulses of pleasure rushing underneath his skin, and it isn’t until they start to ease that Jason manages to come back to himself.

He’s relaxed back against Slade’s chest, still lightly gripping the arm around his chest. Slade’s head is turned in against his, breath warm against his ear and nose in his hair, and it takes him another moment to recognize the quiet respect of boundaries that is Slade not being pressed against his very bared throat. The little rush of warmth is probably half instinct inspired, but Jason shakes aside the urge to fight it. He can allow this little moment; Slade’s seen him wiped out enough times already, it’s not like that’s new.

When he gets his breath back and cracks his eyes open he looks down first to check on Dick. Eyes half-lidded, head turned sideways against the pillow and mouth somewhat open, hands on Jason’s hips and squeezing lightly and equally rhythmically. Oh yeah, he’s out of it. Knot stimulation will do that to most alphas.

He tilts his head then, shifts enough to make Slade aware he's coherent again. "If that leaves a mark," he murmurs, "I'm going to be pissed." It's a lazy breath of a warning, but he doesn't really mean it as any more than that.

Slade chuckles, palm coming to rest on his waist, big and broad and still hot in comparison to him. "You know me better than that, don't you, Jason?"

True. Slade's always been precisely in control of what he does, as far as Jason's seen. He's never left so much as an errant bruise, which, given his musculature and size and how much of a classically dominant alpha he is, is sort of an impressive feat.

The palm leaves his waist again after a brief squeeze, and he doesn't think anything of it until he hears the rasp of a zipper being lowered.

" _Slade_ ," he grumbles, cracking his eyes a little further open and starting to try and straighten.

"I remember you telling me that I could jack off if I wanted to," Slade says, voice dropped back down into that low rumble. Jason hears the quiet hitch of his breath, and feels the ripple of tension in his body, as he presumably takes hold of himself. "So long as I didn't get it on anything of yours. This temporary game aside, Dick's not yours."

He… _did_ say that, didn't he? A while back, and he definitely didn't have _this_ in mind when he imposed those restrictions, but he did give them. He— Wait. _On_ Dick? That's… Well, it's a very alpha thing to do, frankly. Especially in a situation like this, with a third party in the mix. He shouldn't be surprised.

"Next time," Jason starts, turning his head to look at Slade from the corner of his eye, "I'm going to be more specific. No more freebies."

Slade smiles at him, eyes intense and partially lidded, breath coming through the part of his mouth. "I'll make full use of this one then."

Jason still meets it when Slade shifts in for a kiss, even as much as the loophole makes him nearly roll his eyes in exasperation. Slade kisses him with passion, deep and somewhat messy from the odd angle. He can't see what's happening like this, but he can feel the way Slade's breathing quickens and his muscles tense beneath his shirt in little rolls of motion. He nips at Slade’s lips, and scrapes his teeth over the tongue that slides into his mouth, but otherwise refuses to physically participate in Slade’s masturbation. He drops his hands to press over Dick’s instead, to keep them out of the way.

It isn’t long at all before Slade’s giving a tight groan into his mouth, pressing hard against his back and this time Jason can feel the push of his hips too. He waits, letting Slade keep him in the kiss and waiting until he feels Slade relax. The startled but intensely aroused sound that Dick makes is really enough for him to get the picture anyway, even before he’s free to look down. The splatter of release painting Dick’s stomach and chest isn’t a surprise, and Jason’s honest enough with himself to admit that it’s also very, very hot.

“There,” Slade murmurs against his ear once he’s got his breath back, “Nice and tidy.”

“So long as I don’t lie down.” Jason grumbles back, but without the bite he was going for. 

Slade huffs a laugh, nosing one last time at his neck before moving forwards to stretch himself out on the bed beside Dick. He takes his partner’s unresisting hand and guides it to take hold of his knot — to ease the uncomfortable feeling most alphas get when they knot outside a body, no doubt. Jason glares at him, but Slade simply smirks back as he fits himself possessively against Dick, who makes a soft happy sound at his proximity.

Jason’s tempted to join them, but doing so would ruin his image, and there are certain professional barriers he needs to maintain, no matter how fond he might be of a particular client. Trying to relax his muscles as much as he can, he settles in to wait out Dick’s knot, stroking his fingers down his arm and risking the occasional light purr. With Slade on the case, Jason probably doesn’t need to do even that to bring Dick around, but it is nice to satisfy his own instincts a little.

Eventually, the pressure inside Jason starts to ease. After another minute, he carefully tests the knot by shifting his hips and sighs softly when he finds he can move unimpeded. Dick whines softly when Jason climbs off him (he really is sweet).

“I’m going to shower.” he announces, mostly to Slade as he climbs off the bed with a wince. His legs are stiff from being knelt in one position for so long. “You and Dick can use it after I’m done, if you want.”

Slade hums a noncommittal answer, but the single blue eye is aimed up at him and fully aware, even as Slade shifts to nuzzle at Dick's hair and press more firmly into him. Jason watches as he stretches his legs out, making sure they're fine to stand on. Dick's eyes flicker open as he does, smiling and tilting himself into Slade's presence, hand squeezing the knot it's been wrapped around with firm pressure. Slade groans, and Jason lets himself relax a bit as Dick's smile grows a pleased, slightly wicked edge. Good, he's back.

"Behave," Jason calls over his shoulder, as he heads for the door. He can feel the slide of both their releases down his thighs, and as satisfying as it is to his instincts, he'd like to get it washed off before it starts threatening his floor. He only made that mistake a couple of times.

The shower is more of a rinse than a proper wash, but he's practiced at getting himself clean in all the ways he needs to. He dries off, slides into the short, silky robe he left hanging in here earlier, and then sets out a second towel on the counter beside the first he originally set out for Slade. That should be enough time. He dampens a washcloth and heads back.

Sure enough, Slade's more or less soft when he comes back in, and Dick is pressed back into him, head tilted back and throat open to the nose and mouth resting idly against it. Still, his eyes flick open just a moment after Jason enters, and he gets a smile that's warm and at ease as he approaches. He slides onto the bed, the robe riding up across his thighs but that's sort of the point. Dick shifts forward and Slade's arm — hooked over one hip — tightens slightly to keep him in place.

Before Jason can even completely figure out what to say to get between a possessive alpha and his partner, Dick is shifting more insistently and pushing at Slade's arm as he says, "Slade, let _go_." Slade grumbles wordlessly, but pulls away after one sharp nip to the side of Dick's throat.

Jason closes the last bit of distance, reaching forward to wipe the mainly dried bits of Slade's release from his stomach with the washcloth. Dick hums a sound of appreciation, and Jason smiles a bit at how his head tips back without thought and shows off the arch of his throat. He presses the cloth into Dick's hand, reaching up to slide fingers across his jaw and pull his head down.

"Go take a shower," he murmurs, putting just enough command into his voice to make sure it comes through. "Left out the door, first door there. Use whatever you need."

Dick nods, pressing into his hand for a moment before pushing up from the bed. Jason watches the sinuous slide of his muscles as he gets up; it's an easy thing to admire, grace and confidence in every step. Like a scaled-down version of how Slade moves, except that it lacks that predatory edge that Slade nearly always carries with him. Slade, who props up on an elbow as the door shuts behind Dick, leaving them alone.

"Good surprise?" He's got a drawling, satisfied air to his voice; Jason's familiar with that tone.

"You know I don't like surprises," he counters, keeping his gaze on the door as he leans onto the support of one arm. "He's sweet. Obedient, but I'm guessing that's only because he wants to be." He tilts his head back to meet Slade's gaze then, letting sarcasm slide into his words as he adds, "Otherwise I don't know how he handles you."

Slade smirks. "You think he handles me?"

Jason snorts and lets his arm slide out from under him, flopping down on the bed and stretching himself out in one long line to see if he can persuade anything in his body to crack. "Of course he does. If he didn't have the spine to stand up to you, you wouldn't like him. You brought him to me, so you like him, so he can handle you. Easy logical path." His lower back gives, and he releases a soft breath as he eases out of the stretch. "If you bring him again, don't expect anything like this. No freebies, no surprise visits. You pay for both of you ahead of time or only one of you gets anything, and I'm not letting you make late changes to the scene like you did this time. Got it?"

Slade shifts in towards him, and Jason watches but doesn't stop him from laying a soft kiss on his closer shoulder. "Crystal clear, Jason.” He smiles. “You always are.”

“Apparently not enough to keep you in line.” Jason scoffs and rolls his eyes, bringing his arms back down and resting both hands on his stomach. “You’re lucky I like you. Speaking of, you owe me three hundred. I’m hoping that you didn’t make deals with money you don’t actually have on you.”

“Of course not.” Slade actually has the gall to sound just slightly offended by the idea, but Jason only rolls his eyes again and watches as he reaches down into the pocket of his slacks. The stack of cash within the wallet is just a little stunning, but Jason swallows the reaction away and takes the three hundreds that Slade offers him. “There you are, as agreed. Always a pleasure, Jason.”

He flicks the cash before starting to fold it up. “Likewise.”

He’d like to just lounge here and relax until Dick gets back, but that’s not as efficient a use of his time as he’d like, and he’ll have plenty of time to relax later, once they’re both gone. He rolls up off the bed instead and gets to work cleaning up the room instead. First and foremost, Dick is going to want his clothes when he gets back, so he folds those up in a neat pile on the edge of the bed, then gets to work collecting his own. He frowns a little when he comes upon his corset, crumpled on the ground just off the bed.

“By the way,” he aims at Slade, as he hangs it carefully over the back of the chair, “if you throw this again we’re going to have a problem. I paid good money for this; I like it.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.” It’s flippant, unconcerned, and Jason turns and faces Slade head on to flash his teeth in warning.

“Not the point, Slade. I don’t care how aroused you are or if you can replace what you damage. You want to tear clothes off me? Buy them yourself. _My_ things, you treat with respect.”

Rather than looking deterred, Slade smirks. “I’ll remember that.”

Any further rebuttal Jason may have is cut off by Dick’s reappearance. He hesitates at the door, looking at the two of them, his hair damp and with nothing but the towel Jason left out for him wrapped around his waist.

Jason puts his annoyance with Slade aside for another time as he smiles at him. “Hey, Dick, why don’t you come sit with me while Slade takes his turn?” An extension of his hand indicates both the bed and the pile he's made of his clothing.

Dick smiles and dips his head a little, hesitance melting away. "Yeah, sure."

"I don't need one," Slade says, pushing up from the bed and, finally, tucking himself away and refastening his zipper. "But thank you for the thought, Jason."

"Mm." Jason tilts his chin up, holding Slade's gaze. "Well you can take one or you can just wait outside. Whatever you want."

For a moment, Slade looks like he might argue. Their gazes lock, and there's a slight tension that pulls Slade's spine straight and his shoulders a bit above where they should be. Jason would call it leftover possessive instinct, behavior drawn down to a desire to keep close the things that belong to Slade. Jason may be an omega, beneath his posturing and size, but demanding to be left alone with Slade's partner still isn't an easy thing to ask. Especially not after all of this.

Then, a breath later, he gives. Slowly, nearly imperceptible except that he gives a small smile. "Very well. Take your time."

Slade still pauses long enough on his way out to slide a palm up Dick's arm and pull him into a brief kiss. Jason's actually a little impressed that it's not as overpowering or blatantly aggressive as he's expecting. Confident, yes, and demanding, but he doesn't see any teeth and it's not a long, claiming sort of thing. Not bad. Still hot.

Jason moves to the bed, sitting down on the corner near the pile of clothes. A second later, Dick moves in to sit beside him. “How are you feeling?” he asks first.

Dick smiles, and it’s a soft, easy thing. “Good. Very good. Thank you.”

Jason can’t quite help smiling back, but that’s alright. He can relax now, be more of an equal now that they’re past the scene. “Still stinging a bit?”

Dick shifts, and he hasn’t put his shirt on yet so Jason gets treated to an up close view of the muscles of his back rolling underneath the remaining scratched lines. “Not in a bad way,” is the answer he gets, followed by a small laugh.

“Good. I’ve just got a few questions to wrap things up, alright? Just to take stock of how the scene went; basic things. Are you good to answer them?” Dick is certainly much more relaxed than he was coming in, but Jason doesn’t think that he’s really in any sort of compromised headspace anymore. Maybe a bit of suggestibility lingers, but that’s nothing that’ll do any harm.

There’s a moment of pause, as Dick takes in a breath and appears to judge his own state, before a consenting nod. “I’m good.”

It’s exactly what he advertised it as; just a couple questions to get an idea of if there was anything Dick didn’t like or wasn’t really interested in, and conversely, what he especially enjoyed. He likes to do it now, while things are still fresh in everyone’s mind and they tend to be a little less guarded. Clients will tell him things easily here that he would otherwise have to pry out piece by piece.

He’s not especially surprised to learn that Dick _very_ much enjoyed being allowed to get him off. That fits the whole sweet, obedient pattern of behavior that Dick’s showed off to him so far. It _is_ a surprise to learn that there’s nothing he did that Dick didn’t enjoy; usually first-time clients have at least one place that he misstepped or that they just weren’t really interested in. Jason’s kind of proud of his own instinct for apparently getting everything just right this time. Can only go up from that.

“So,” he smiles, “I take it this means you’ll be coming back?”

“Oh, yeah,” Dick replies, with a rosy flush in his cheeks. “Definitely.”

“Good.” And Jason means that, really. He’d very much enjoy getting to see Dick again.

With that settled, Jason encourages him to get dressed finally. Just in time too, as Slade reappears back in the doorway. “Ready to go?” he asks calmly, looking at the pair of them.

Dick blinks, as if caught out, then nods. “Right. Yeah, I’m ready, Slade.” In a way that’s effortlessly charming, he leans in and kisses Jason lightly on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Jason says, more than a little pleased. He stands up to escort them to the door. “Remember, Slade—”

“I know, no more surprises. Don’t nag me.” Jason rolls his eyes, but accepts Slade’s own kiss — which is much more proprietorial — to his jaw. “See you soon, Jason.” 

He shuts the door as soon as they’re gone, then takes a moment to lean back against it. This time it was a relatively tame session, but if Slade bringing Dick along with him becomes a regular thing…

 _Two_ alphas at once. He’s going to need to expand his repertoire.

But when his phone buzzes five minutes later with a new message from Slade ( _Same time next month?_ ), Jason still smiles.

Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr!
> 
> [Skalidra](http://skalidra.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Firefright](https://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
